My Beloved Chevalier
by zheilla13
Summary: Sebuah Drabbles antara kamu (Master) dan Chevalier D'Eon ( Servantmu). MInd to RnR? (Bad summary. Sorry.) (This Picture's not mine)


**Disclaimer : I Own Nothing**

* * *

 **My Beloved Chevalier**

 **Rating K - T**

 **Romance/Humor**

 **Drabbles / One Shot**

 **Chevalier D'Eon / OC**

 **Warning : Gaje Or Typo**

* * *

 **A/N :**

 **OC Genre : Female ( Karena aku cewek maka masternya juga cewek)**

 **Y/N : Your Name**

 **Y/L/N : Your Long Name**

 **Y/F/N : Your First Name**

 **Servant : Saber Class – Chevalier D'Eon**

 **(Mengutip sedikit dari Type Moon wiki)**

* * *

 **His Beauty**

"Aku, Chevalier d'Eon. Seorang ksatria lily putih... akan melindungimu dan keluarga kerajaan Perancis!" Servant itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nada sopan dan lembut, melepas topi besar berwarna biru kemudian ia menaruhnya di dadanya dan membungkuk sopan di hadapan tuan barunya. Chevalier D'Eon, seorang servant dari tipe saber dengan paras cantik seperti perempuan.

Y/N hanya berdiri bengong, tidak ada sepatah kata-pun yang keluar dari mulutnya seakan tertahan di tengah kerongkongan. Ketika Y/N menatap wajahnya, manik matamu terbelalak kagum. Rambut pirang panjang terurai, bola mata berwarna biru gelap yang berkilau seperti batu sapphire, kulit putih yang merona, paras yang cantik, bibirnya berwarna pink peach berkilau seakan dirinya memakai pelembab bibir, tubuhnya yang ramping dan memancar sebuah sinar yang berkilauan dan kelopak bunga berguguran mengitari dirinya. _Malaikat. Seorang malaikat cantik turun ke bumi._ itu kalimat yang pastinya keluar di pikiranmu.

"Master?"

"Hah...Kamu cantik sekali mirip tuan putri dari negeri dongeng. Belum pernah aku melihat wanita secantik dirimu..."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Master, tapi itu cerita lama."

"Cerita lama? Kamu seorang putri kerajaan?! Kalau dilihat dari penampilanmu, kamu sangat tomboy, berbeda dengan dongeng yang sering aku baca. Ah! Aku tahu! Kamu adalah putri kerajaan yang tomboy."

" Aku adalah seorang wanita yang bertugas melindungi anggota kerajaan Perancis tapi itu sosokku semasa hidup namun SERAPH membangkitkanku dalam sosok yang berbeda di hadapanmu."

"Sosok yang berbeda? Hmmm...Aku tidak menemukan perbedaannya." Kamu berpikir keras memikirkan ucapan servantmu, menatap servantmu dari atas hingga bawah dengan tatapan serius dan dalam serta jemari tanganmu diletakkan di dagu. "Hmmm...Kamu bilang, kau adalah seorang wanita semasa dirimu hidup dan SERAPH membangkitkanmu dari tidur panjang karena aku memanggilmu dalam wujud berbeda...AH!...M-Masa...Kamu..."

"Hn. Aku seorang laki – laki."

"EH?!"

* * *

 **His Long Name**

"Ne...Saber. Namamu, Chevalier D'Eon?"

"Hn. Ada masalah apa, Master?"

"Yay! Aku menang!"

"Menang dari apa?"

"Nama panjang... Namaku jauh lebih panjang daripada namamu. Jadinya, aku adalah pemenangnya."

"Master, kamu kekanakan – kanakan," ucap Chevalier sembari tertawa kecil.

"Maaf saja ya!"

"Tapi Master, itu bukan nama asliku. Chevalier D'Eon hanya julukan bagi ksatria pelindung pemerintahan Perancis."

"Eh? Lalu nama aslimu?"

Chevalier tersenyum, dia sangat menantikan sang masternya melontarkan pertanyaan itu. " Nama asliku adalah Charles Geneviève Louis Auguste André Thimothée d'Éon de Beaumont."

Dirimu terdiam bengong dengan mulut sedikit terbuka, "...A-aku kalah."

Chevalier hanya tersenyum memandang ekspresi bengong yang terpasang di wajah masternya.

* * *

 **His Cooking**

"Asin!" Ucapmu seusai mencicipi masakanmu yang telah disajikan dalam piring. "Hmm...Aneh. Padahal aku mengikuti buku masak ini. Apa aku kebanyakan bumbu masak?"

"Master, biar aku saja yang memasak makan malam untuk kita," tawar Chevalier sembari menyiapkan bahan yang akan dia masak. "Master silakan duduk manis di sana."

"Eh Kamu memerintahku, Saber?"

"Serahkan semuanya pada Chevalier," sanggup servantmu dengan tatapan menyakinkan. Kamupun menuruti permintaan servantmu, duduk menonton tv sembari menanti makan malam yang telah siap dihidangkan.

... ... ...

"Master, makan malam telah siap!"

Mendengar panggilan dari servantmu, dirimu langsung beranjak dari sofa dan menyeret langkah menghampiri servantmu di meja makan.

"Beef Bourguignon dan Nicoise Salad."

"Wah...Makanan Perancis."

"Maaf, aku hanya bisa memasak makanan khas negaraku."

"Itu bukan masalah. Aku seperti sedang berada di restoran Perancis," ucapnya seraya mendorong kursi meja makan dan mendudukinya.

"Hehe...Benarkah? Aku sangat senang mendengarnya."

"Selamat makan!" Girangmu, tak sabar lagi untuk menyantapya karena aroma masakan telah menari – nari di hidungmu.

"Hn. Selamat makan!"

"Hm...!" Dirimu terdiam mematung setelah memasuki satu suapan ke dalam mulut dan mengunyahnya. _'Ini Enak!Aku belum pernah mencicipi makanan selezat ini'_ Komenmu dalam hati. Semenjak dirimu hidup sendirian, kamu selalu menyantap makanan instan dan masakanmu yang amburadul rasanya tapi kini harga dirimu sebagai seorang wanita dan calon ibu rumah tangga telah dihancurkan oleh seorang pria muda yang memasak makanan jauh lebih nikmat dari kamu yang seorang wanita.

"Master?" Tanya Chevalier dengan nada khawatir saat manik sapphirenya menatap dirimu berhenti bergerak , hanya mematung dengan mata terkejut.

' _Ugh...A-aku kalah darinya...'_ gerutumu dalam hati dengan nada penuh kekalahan.

* * *

 **His Past.**

"Wah Master! Disini banyak barang antik."

"Tentu saja karena ini adalah museum."

"Museum?"

"Sebuah tempat menaruh benda bersejarah untuk dipertontonkan dan memberi sedikit informasi sejarah kepada masyarakat."

"Heh~ "

Ini pertama kalinya dirimu melihat servantmu begitu girang. Paras cantiknya semakin nampak mempesona dengan senyuman yang melengkung di wajahnya dan matanya berbinar - binar. Saat dirimu dan servantmu berada di samping di sebuah lemari kaca yang dimana kaca beningnya memantulkan bayangan kalian berdua sehingga kamu bisa melihat perbedaan antara dirimu dan servantmu. Servantmu masih terlihat sangat cantik mirip perempuan meski kamu menyuruhnya untuk mengenakan kemeja polos dipadukan dengan jaket bertopi berwarna hitam dan celana jeans layaknya dandanan pria pada umumnya. Kamu kalah telak apabila disandingkan oleh servantmu dalam hal wajah tetapi beberapa saat kemudian, tanganmu mengepal kuat dengan penuh kemenangan saat Y/E terarah pada perbedaan tubuh kalian.

' _Aku menang...Saber mungkin adalah seorang wanita semasa era Versailles tapi dilihat dari statusnya sebagai ksatria raja maka tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi kalau dia memiliki dada rata agar mudah bergerak...Hehehe...Y/N, kamu menang. B-cup, banzai!"_ jeritan bahagiamu dalam hati.

"Master..." Chevalier terheran melihat sikap masternya yang tersenyum – senyum sendiri. "Ah! Itu aku! Lukisan aku semasa hidup," kata Servant saat ia menemukan sebuah lukisan kuno dengan bingkai berlapiskan emas yang terpajang di sebelah lemari kaca.

"Mana?" Kamu teralihkan, matamu memandang sebuah lukisan yang dimana terdapat gambar seorang wanita bergaun mewah ala bangsawan Versailles, terduduk anggun di sebuah sofa merah di tengah hiasan bunga lily putih. Kamu terkagum – kagum melihat sosok asli servantmu semasa dia hidup, dia benar – benar seorang wanita cantik yang dimana kecantikannya tidak bisa diungkapan hanya satu kata. Tak berselang lama, matamu terbelalak lebar ketika kamu mengalihkan pandanganmu ke arah bawah wajah tepat pada dada sosok asli servantmu. _'D-cup...Bukan...G-cup?!'_

"A-apa ini benaran kamu, Saber?!" Tanyamu secara histeris sembari menunjukkan ke arah tepat pada dada servantmu.

"Apa dadamu ini asli atau hanya tambahan dari pelukismu?"

"Itu asli...Aku sangat membenci dadaku yang besar sehingga membuatku susah bergerak dan sering didiskriminasikan oleh seniorku," jawabnya.

"A-apa saat itu kamu memakai korset agar dadamu terlihat membesar?"

"Tidak. Korset sangat menyiksaku sehingga aku tidak bisa bernapas lega terlebih lagi, dadaku yang besar."

Satu alismu bergoyang – goyang setiap telingamu mendengar kalimat _'Dada besar'_ yang keluar dari mulut servantmu dan menahan kerutan pada keningmu namun terlihat sedikit percikan amarah di bola matamu, gigimu bergemelatuk menahan getaran yang bergejolak di hati, cemburu pada servantmu sendiri.

"Master, ada apa? Kenapa kamu terlihat marah?"

' _A-aku kalah lagi!'_

* * *

 **His Tease**

Kamu berniat untuk mengusili servantmu dengan menanyakan apa yang dia sukai.

"Saber, apa yang kamu sukai di dunia ini?"

"Eh? Sesuatu yang kusuka? Hmm..."

Dirimu menanti jawaban dari servantmu. "Aku mencintaimu, Master. Itu benar dari lubuk hatiku!"

Seusai mendengar pernyataan dari servantmu, sontak wajahmu berubah menjadi merah padam bagaikan kepiting rebus. "A-a..." Kamu terbata – bata panik untuk membalas ucapan servantmu. Ini adalah hal yang pertama dalam kamus hidupmu, seorang pria mengatakan perasaannya secara blak-blakan kepada dirimu.

"Master sendiri bagaimana? Apa yang kamu sukai?"

"A-ak..." Kamu masih belum bisa memulihkan keadaanmu seperti semula dari serangan dadakan dari servantmu, meski berupa masih memerah.

"Apa master juga menyukaiku?"

"A-aku..."

"Apa kamu membenci pria dengan wajah cantik?"

"..." Mulutmu masih kaku untuk digerakkan.

"Apa kamu membenci pria bertubuh mungil?"

"...I-itu..." Dirimu semakin terpojok dengan hujatan pertanyaan dari servantmu mengenai apakah dirimu menyukai dirinya. Niatnya dirimu ingin mengusili servantmu malah terbalik, dirimu skakmat saat servantmu mengungkap perasaannya dengan sungguh – sungguh dan menantikan jawaban yang sama dari mulutmu. "Ah! A-aku dapat telepon...Halo Nick...Ada apa?" Dirimu berdalih dan pergi meninggalkan servantmu seraya berpura – pura menelpon.

"Master...Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan kita!"

* * *

 **His Revenge**

Dirimu dan Chevalier memutuskan untuk piknik di sebuah taman di hari yang cerah. Hari minggu adalah waktu yang tepat untuk piknik bersama keluarga. Saat dirimu tiba di taman, banyak sekali orang yang mengadakan rencana yang sama denganmu.

"Woah...Kue ini tampak lezat!"

"Hn...Aku membuatnya untukmu, Master."

"Aku cicip...Selamat maka-!" Belum selesai dengan kalimatmu, servantmu menghentikanmu sembari mengambil cake buatannya dari tanganmu. "Apa maksudnya ini, Saber?"

"Master, aku boleh minta satu permintaan?" tanyanya seraya memotong kecil kue Eclair dengan garpu perak.

"Hm? Jika ada sesuatu yang bisa aku lakukan maka aku akan melakukan apapun."

"Baiklah...Silakan Ah~n."

"EH?! Kamu akan menyuapin aku?!"

"Bukankah kamu ingin memakan kue ini?"

"Ah...Itu benar t-tapi..."

"Kamu bilang akan mendengarkan permintaanku, bukan? Nah sekarang...Ah~n."

"S-Saber! Kamu...!"

"Kenapa, master? Kamu tidak suka dengan kue ini?"

"B-bukan itu... Melakukan hal semacam ini...di depan orang banyak...sungguh memalukan..." ucapmu, dirimu merasa semua mata pengunjung taman melirik ke arah dirimu dan servantmu dan menganggapmu kalian sebagai pasangan yang sedang mabuk asmara. Kamu dan servant menjadi pusat tontonan sehingga membuatmu malu berat.

"Tidak usah kamu pedulikan mereka, Master...Ah~n." Servantmu semakin mendesakmu untuk membuka mulut. Kamu menelan ludah sebelum membuka mulutmu secara perlahan dan suapan kue yang disondorkan ke dalam mulutmu berhasil masuk serta kamu menikmati sensasi manisnya kue itu setelahnya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Kamu mengenai gigiku, Saber."

"Itu salahmu, Master karena terlalu cemas dengan pendapat orang lain."

"Kamu sengaja melakukannya, Saber?" Curigamu

"Ah, Master. Ada krim yang menempel di pipimu."

"Eh? Dimana?" panikmu sembari meraba – raba kedua pipimu.

"Aku akan menghapusnya untukmu...Hmm~" Dirimu mendadak terkejut seakan tersengat listrik di kulitmu saat rasa dingin dan basah menyentuh pipimu.

"J-jangan menjilatinya!" teriakmu sembari menjauhkan diri dari servantmu, panik dan wajahmu memanas, kamu bisa merasakan perubahan suhu wajahmu dengan telapak tangan yang kamu letakkan di pipi tepat bekas jilatan servantmu.

"Hehehe..Ini balasan tempo hari, Master," goda Chevalier.

Kamu kehabisan kata – kata, dirimu tidak menyangka bahwa servantmu yang lemah lembut bagaikan malaikat bisa berubah menjadi devil yang usil dan mengerikan.

* * *

 **His's Strange One.**

" **KYAAAAA!"** Dirimu teriak histeris, sangat menggelegar seakan – akan memecahkan gendang telinga sesorang di sebelahnya. Bagaimana tidak, tiba – tiba dirimu dikejutkan dengan sosok hantu perempuan yang muncul persis di wajahmu.

" **KYAAAAA!"**

" **KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

... ... ...

Hosh...Hosh...Kamu berusaha menyeimbangkan napasmu yang sedang terengah – engah.

"Master, ini. Kamu berteriak keras sekali, tenggorokkanmu pasti kering, bukan?" ujar Chevalier sembari menawarkan minuman kalengan berasa orange juice yang ia beli dari mesin otomatis.

"Terima kasih. Uumm, Nikmatnya!" Ucapmu, tenggorokkanmu yang tadinya kering merontang bagaikan sawah yang tidak mendapatkan air di musim kemarau telah menjadi segar kembali.

"Hehehe...Syukurlah."

"Ne Saber, kamu aneh."

"Hmm...Benarkah?"

"Ya, itu rumah hantu dimana kamu akan dikejutkan dengan sosok hantu yang tiba – tiba muncul, kamu malah tertawa."

"Itu karena Master telihat sangat imut ketika master tiba – tiba berteriak histeris dan memelukku dengan erat. Ah, aku berharap moment itu bisa terulang."

"Kamu selalu mengatakan yang memalukan dengan mudah, Saber. Selanjutnya, Jet coaster...!"

"Terima kasih. Hmm...Jet Coaster? Menurut buku ini, jet coaster memang penuh sensasi adrenalin. Hn. Aku sangat menantikannya...Lalu, aku tidak sabar melihat ekspresimu, Master, saat berteriak. Pasti lebih lucu, hehehe."

"... ... ..."

' _Itu sama sekali tidak lucu, Saber.'_

Kamu sengaja mengajak servantmu untuk pergi ke taman bermain yang memiliki permainan menantang adrenalin karena dirimu ingin sekali melihat tampang aneh servantmu yang ketakutan dan histeris dengan permainan di zaman modern. Namun itu diluar dugaanmu, dirimu lah yang ketakutan. _'Cih gagal.'_

* * *

 **His Nickname**

"Ne, Saber?"

"Apa, Master?"

"Waktu berjalan sangat cepat dan tidak terasa kamu telah lama tinggal bersamaku. Apa kamu tidak pernah berpikir kalau memanggilku "Master" seperti kita tidak saling kenal?"

"Mungkin...Tapi itu sudah ketentuan dari sana. Kamu adalah orang yang memanggilku dari tidur yang panjang maka, aku akan menyebutmu Master, begitupun yang terjadi pada servant lainnya terhadap orang yang memanggilnya."

"Tapi aku tidak terlalu menyukainya."

"Kenapa kamu tidak menyukainya?"

"Julukan Master biasanya diberikan kepada orang yang lebih tua dan kaya sementara aku masih remaja dan aku bukan dari kalangan bangsawan maupun orang yang memiliki kemampuan istimewa. Maka dari itu, aneh rasanya kalau kamu selalu memanggilku dengan julukan itu..."

"... ... Kamu ingin dipanggil seperti apa?"

"Nama depanku. Y/F/N. Cobalah."

"B-baiklah...Y-Y/F/N..." Chevalier canggung dengan dipenuh coretan merah terlihat jelas dari wajahnya yang putih. _Imutnya_. "... _-sama_ ," lanjutnya dengan menambahi panggilan – _sama_. Servantmu menghela napas lega seusai melakukan perintahmu.

"Tidak perlu menambahin kata –sama di belakangnya. Cukup nama depanku."

"Eh?! M-maaf aku tidak bisa karena kamu adalah tuanku. Tidak sopan sekali apabila servant seperti saya memanggil nama depan anda."

"Persetan dengan aturan. Cobalah."

"... ... ..."

"Saber, cobalah. Panggil namaku."

"... ... ..."

"Hmph...Baiklah, kalau begitu. Aku tidak akan menyapa maupun berbicara lagi denganmu sampai kamu memanggil nama depanku. Hanya nama depanku," Ancammu setelah sekian lama bosan menunggu servantmu membuka mulut untuk memanggilmu.

"T-Tunggu! B-baiklah...Y/F/N..."

"Hehehe...Akhirnya. Coba panggil namaku sekali lagi."

"...Y-Y/F/N!"

"Apa begitu susah memanggil nama depanku?"

Servantmu mengangguk – angguk pelan. "I-ini pertama kalinya bagiku, memanggil tuanku dengan nama. Biasanya aku memanggil dengan julukan "Paduka" dan "My Lady" kepada golongan yang memiliki derajat yang lebih tinggi dariku..."

"Hahahaha...Kamu akan terbiasa, Chevalier."

"Namaku..."

"Kamu tidak suka kalau aku memanggilmu Chevalier?"

"B-bukan begitu...Aku malah merasa sangat senang."

"Hari ini aku akan memanggilmu Chevalier begitu seterusnya. Kamu mengerti?"

"Yes My Lady Y/F/N."

* * *

 **Tamat**

* * *

 _A/N : Salam kenal semuanya._

 _Semoga kalian menyukai cerita berantakan milikku. Ini pertama kalinya, aku memposting cerita fanfic Fate Grand Order. Aku sangat suka memainkan game ini tapi sayang, aku kurang beruntung mendapatkan Chevalier...Itu membuatku sedih...Oh iya aku lupa memberitahukan bahwa disini Chevalier di masa lalu aku buat cewek (Lia D' Beamount) tapi pas disummon menjadi cowok (D'Eon)  
_

 _Apabila ada waktu luang, aku berencana ingin membuat fanfic drabbles OC (Female Master) dengan servant yang berbeda – beda tapi aku masih belum menentukkan servant selanjutnya._

 _Terima kasih telah membacanya. Kumohon tinggalkan sesuatu di kolom reviews dan Fav (kalau para reader menyukainya). Sekali lagi terima kasih._


End file.
